Brothership
by Silver Tear from Black Whisper
Summary: It was different when he came. He changed my life... maybe for good. But can I trust him? And does he really want to know what I could possibly do to him? I know I suck at summaries.
1. The Blue Blur Himself?

**((Yay. My second fanfic. Enjoy. Oh, and I don't claim the Sonic Characters. And - No OCs! Yeah!))**

It was complete darkness in the forest of Mystic Ruins. The night was fairly warm, like expected, as it was _very_ late spring, and was nothing was easily seen.

As it was, it was the best time to walk - if it were safe, at that forethought.

Two white tipped orange tails swished about as a four year old kitsune strode cautiously through the forest, sky blue eyes glancing around constantly. Even if he _was _a fox anthromorph, it was still hard to see with the canopy of leaves blocking all possible light.

So, it was safe to say that he had absolutely no idea that he was being followed by a certain someone…

Miles' ears pricked as he was pretty sure he had heard someone or something, and the wind was being moved unnaturally.

_What…?_

The leaves were still blowing from the wind, and the kitsune glanced over both shoulders.

There was no one.

* * *

From the view of the red plane, a blue hedgehog was able to look through the thick blanket of leaves. He was flying fairly low, for a change, and while he _still_ felt impatient and eager to do something other than fly in the sky, and even then… he was intrigued, believe it or not.

Well, wasn't he always?

Keeping the Tornado straight and hopefully in a position to where it wouldn't crash into something, the eleven year old hedgehog's thoughts were wandering in millions of places at once, distracting him from doing what he was _supposed_ to be doing.

Suddenly, the plane shook, and if the plane hadn't suddenly plummeted from the sky, Sonic probably would've cursed loud enough for someone a mile away to hear.

Instead, he muttered under his remaining breath, "Shoot!"

And with that, his vision had barely blacked out.

However, since he had almost passed out from the loss of oxygen and possibly some _other_ reasons that he didn't want to find out. Rolling his eyes and cursing under his breath again, Sonic looked back at the Tornado and dashed off.

…_dang. Stupid crash-landing._

* * *

The orange fox had ducked into a fetal position when he had heard the crash, and was literally scared out of his wits. After a few seconds, he uncurled from his position and glanced around. Surprisingly, there was nothing left from the little… accident, Miles supposed. However, he did see a flash of red. Immediately, the kitsune went rigid.

Red meant danger, and obviously this… thing had it written all over it.

However, being the four year old he was, Miles dashed as fast as he could over to the red object.

He was absolutely _amazed_ by the sight. It was a plane, all worn and chipped. Smoke was coming from where the engine was, and oil was dripping onto the ground. The lower body of the plane was dented, and the paint was chipping off as the two tailed fox scanned it with his sky blue eyes.

_Who just leaves a damaged plane here for good?_ He thought irritably, ears twitching, and he quickly set to work.

* * *

Sonic was just about to trounce the orange kitsune he saw before him as he hid up in a tree, spying on the four year old. However, he was extremely confused. He suppressed a snort of amusement, which ended up sounding like as if someone were sneezing.

_Oops. Shouldn't have done that. Blew my cover._

Though it appeared that the kitsune was not aware, and he had kept on working.

The blue hedgehog was actually amazed. For a four year old, he certainly knew about planes, that was for sure. He felt himself tense up, and he cursed in his mind. And right at that moment, he had slipped up once again that day and had fallen somewhat gracefully backwards onto the ground. He landed with a loud crack and thud, before sitting up and rubbing the back of his spiny head.

Now, _that_ got the orange kitsune's attention, and the fox cringed. Sonic looked at the finished plane, and then at the fox. He noted that the fox had two tails, and tried to not stare at them.

It was fairly obvious that it was a birth anomaly.

"W-who are you?" The male fox asked nervously.

Sonic looked him over again. It was also obvious that the kid didn't have parents - or if he did, that they sure didn't take good care of him. The kitsune was abnormally thin, his fur unkempt, except for his muzzle and belly fur, and sky blue eyes were dull - possibly due to his conditions. His gloves were gray and torn, and his shoes that were red and white were battered and close to falling apart. He had three bangs of fur on his forehead that were still fairly short, since he was so young.

_How the heck is he still alive? That's the question here…_

He decided that he'd wing the fox's question.

"That's not necessarily important. Why are you here and why did you fix my plane?" He questioned.

Pupils of sky blue irises widened, and a whimper escaped the orange kitsune's throat.

"I- sorry…"

Sonic blinked.

_Yep. Either bad parenting or he's an orphan._

"Hey now… it's alright, little bro…" He murmured to the fox, putting a gloved hand on the four year old fox's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.

The fox flinched away from Sonic's touch.

"Who are you?" He asked a bit more defiantly.

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic replied coolly.

"Then what are you doing here with some sort of freak?!"

Sonic kept himself from narrowing his pupils.

"Freak? Believe me, the second tail's helpful."

"How do you know?"

The blue hedgehog sighed.

"Never mind that. Who are you?"

"…Miles Prower."

Sonic blinked, and understood.

"Don't like the name?"

Now it was Miles' turn to be surprised.

"Wha- yes…" He replied, looking ashamed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay… what about the name Tails?"

The newly named fox didn't reply, he just looked at Sonic. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I like it."

Sonic grinned.

"Come with me!"

"…what?"

"C'mon!" Sonic exclaimed, and scooped Tails up, who was now extremely surprised.

"H-hey! What're you doing?!"

"Just wait and see. Wanna see real speed?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sonic dashed off.


	2. Suspicions Arising

**((...you know the drill… oh, and Miles will now be referred to as Tails, for those who just… meh, you know. Got it? Good. Let's begin with the second Chapter because the first one SUCKED in my opinion. And I honestly have no idea what Tails' secret is. Sorry!))**

As Sonic skidded to a shaky halt, Tails hopped out of the blue hedgehog's arms, amazed.

Sonic was that fast?

That and where they were right now, as well.

They were now in the wide open plains. It was now definitely midnight - it was dark, but light enough to see the other. The grass was a dark beige color, and was as tall as where Tails' neck _should_ be, if he or Sonic or anyone else for that matter had one.

It wasn't as beautiful as the forest, but it was pretty enough and it still was amazing to Tails on how fast Sonic ran.

Apparently, Sonic could read his mind. Well, that was obvious. Four year olds were especially easy to read, especially when they're clueless. The blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I could've gone faster, actually…"

Tails said nothing, but gave him the look of, "What?!"

Suddenly, the kitsune went rigid again.

…_so that's why he brought me here…_

All suspicions bubbled up again, making the orange fox feel sick. He gulped nervously, hoping that Sonic wouldn't notice that he still didn't trust the blue hedgehog.

_You just… you just wanted to…_

Tails' train of thought was broken by Sonic speaking.

"Eh… Tails?"

Tails looked up, now unable to hide his suspicion.

"What is it that you want from me?" He asked coldly.

Sonic's quills rose in surprise, and the blue hedgehog took a step back. Pupils widened in surprise.

Who knew that a four year old could be this harsh?

"N-nothing…" He stammered.

"Tell me. Now."

"I want nothing from you!"

"…then why did you help me?"

"Look, did I look like I had any choice? Well… yeah… but even if I didn't like you, I still probably would've helped you."

"You're lying."

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes.

"Look, Tails, I helped you because I felt the… need too, okay? But on another subject… where are your parents? Why aren't you with them?" He questioned inquisitively.

"Dead," Tails replied blankly, though his face was etched with several emotions. Hate, guilt, sorrow, ambition… the list could go on and on.

"…oh."

"And I could ask you the same, Sonic."

Sonic looked up.

"…mine are dead, too. Roboticized, you know?"

Really, the blue hedgehog thought that he wasn't bothered by the fact anymore. When he was younger… yes, he had done what boys never were allowed to do. Cry.

At that thought, Sonic gritted his fangs and his muscles tensed. His arms trembled at that.

_Oh, god, no… don't lose it in front of Tails… don't lose it…_

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Tails, grief overpowering most of his other emotions.

"What?"

Tails knew that Sonic was uncomfortable in this situation right now. It was pretty obvious, with as much as the hedgehog was trembling and gasping. His eyes were wet with suppressed tears. When the kitsune saw this, it immediately made him feel sick yet again.

_Maybe it wasn't so wise to ask him that…_

"This is where you live?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

After a few moments of silence, Sonic realized that it was the shambled building that was overly damp from the rain and surrounded by a millennia of objects that the kitsune was referring to.

"Oh… um… technically, yes…"

"Technically?" Tails questioned.

"…for now."

Tails had half a mind to roll his eyes, but he knew that Sonic still hadn't quite recovered from the past subject. He closed his eyes, confused.

"For now? What do you mean?"

He opened his eyes and saw that Sonic was now grinning sheepishly.

"Can't stay in one place too long."

"Well, that certainly explains why we're here and that you run so fast…"

Sonic simply snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Tails paused for a second, now staring at the ground with a pensive look on his face.

_That surely can't be the only reason you just move around with no _permanent_ home…_

**((Any ideas for Chapter 3? Anyone? Oh… and why is it that in almost every Sonic meets Tails fan-fiction, that **_**some**_** sort of shampoo, or more specifically, Head & Shoulders, is involved, and why is it nearly always in the season of Late Fall or Winter? Just kinda confused over here…))**


End file.
